


Cole Hence

by DigitalGhost



Series: Ninja Poems [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Cole POV, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Ninja, Ninjago, Poems, Poetry, angsty fluff, anyway, him being a ghost is an interesting topic, i might add more after i finish watching SoG, this one is shorter than the others, what is cole's last name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Though he's been out of the spotlight many a time, he's still gone through a journey, a journey worthy of telling.





	Cole Hence

_ (Pre) _

Fresh with loss

burdened with sorrow

wandering amongst

this grief-filled world

 

Found a purpose

found a place

to live, to thrive

to move on from the past

  
  


_ (Pilot) _

Joined with others

who all have scars

we hide them underneath

masks of justice

 

_ (The Royal Blacksmiths) _

First with hope, then reluctance

a visit to the past

break old promises

carve new paths

 

_ (Wrong Place, Wrong Time) _

Sent back

to stand for our life

to fight for our right

to stay my world

 

_ (Rise of the Spinjitzu Master) _

Sent to attack

choose to protect

defied by fear

reasoned by courage

 

_ (The Void) _

Way out here

in this vast, empty pit

makes one

think

 

_ (Titanium Ninja) _

Though we fight to defeat

we too get defeated

in our little way

broken

 

_ (Temple on Haunted Hill) _

A blast from the past

wishes us well

haunted

by my own insecurities

 

Am I alive?

Am I here?

Or was I sent here

to die

 

_ (Late Possession) _

Putting on

a see-through mask

to hide the transparency

of myself

 

_ (Day of the Departed) _

Meant to remember

meant to know

the ways of our lives

from the past

 

You gave me your voice

you gave your soul

but the music in your heart,

now my heart is gone

 

Though my lantern is empty,

my heart is heavy

by the sorrow I feel

for you

 

Out of the darkness

comes a story renewed

to help me

be restored

 

_ (Afterthought) _

Though I’ve returned to the living

do I truly belong

to this world

of flesh

and bones?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> who should i do next my peeps, comment and kudos plees


End file.
